


A Family

by Narttu



Category: Finbert
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam fears that he asked for to much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak15  
> For the hc_bingo Difficulty Pregnancy

“We can’t give up hope.” Sauli moved up close behind Adam as he placed a hand gently against his back. There was tension in every muscle and no matter how much Adam tried to deny it Sauli could read the truth in his husband's eyes.

Letting out a sigh, Adam turned his head to be able to look upon the other. “It’s entirely my fault. If they both die because of me…”

“Don’t say that. Anything can still happen. We must pray for the best.” Moving around towards to Adam’s front, he reached for one of the other's hands and laced their fingers together. How far they had come in just a few years was astounding.

Love comes when you least expect it. Adam had heard the saying more times than he could remember. But never once did he believe it till that very thing happened to him. Bumping into Sauli at that Finnish bar changed his life forever. They dated for two years and then on the anniversary got married. Now four years together, they looked to make a family for themselves. Adoption was the first choice but after some discussion, a surrogate was the route they decided was best. Adam’s DNA was implanted into an egg which Sauli’s twin Sara was now  
carrying.

Going though the pregnancy brought Adam and Sauli closer. One if not both was at every doctor appointment. While their child grew, the men had babysitting time with Sara’s son. Sure every once and a while Adam had taken care of Riff but it was for an hour, maybe two at most. Never for an entire day. But even that wasn’t the full experience of a lifetime with a child. Finding out they were having a girl, a name was needed. Deciding on the Finnish word Meri for ocean, as it was that very water that, when crossed, they became one.

The room was decorated in all out fairy tale style. A professional painter came in and from wall to wall painted various scenes from story books, making them come alive with a realistic feel and vibrant colors. She would be their little princess with a wardrobe of pink. Everything  
was going perfectly.

Sara went into labor a few days before her due date. It didn’t seem out of the ordinary. Her husband and son stayed at the house as Adam and Sauli took her to the hospital. Even though she was having their baby only Sauli, as he was family, was allowed in the room. Adam was led to an empty room for privacy as he waited.

Sauli must have raced back and forth a dozen times trying to be there for the both of them. Till his sister's monitor started to beep like crazy. Complaining of a force of pressure to the belly area, her skin went pale. Nurses came in, working on the machines, and as they went to take  
Sara’s temperature she passed out.

They were telling Sauli that he had to leave the room. They needed to work on his sister. That the baby shifted and would not be able to be born the normal way. There was also the possibility of bleeding on the inside. Both mother and child were at risk.

As hard as it was to know this it felt no better to have to go back and fill Adam in. The Finn must have waited outside of the door for a good ten minutes, doing his best to keep his composure. To force the tears to subside. Didn’t matter either way; Adam knew the second they locked eyes.

Adam took the blame right away. It was his idea to ask Sara. To have his DNA and Sauli’s family DNA to make a baby that would resemble the both of them. “I’m so very sorry.” Pulling Sauli closer into his chest, Adam was squeezing the smaller man tightly.

“Adam.” Shifting in the other’s arms so that he was able to breathe more freely, he held Adam in return. “When I told Sara that we wanted to have a child, she volunteered before I could even ask her.” Afraid to his core but holding on strong to hope, they held onto each other and waited. Each minute felt like twenty. When the doctor finally came in to talk to the both of them, Adam had been holding his breath.

‘Both are weak but recovering. You can see Sara now but the child is being examined to make sure there are no more complications. Once everything is clear you can both go in to see her.”

Good news. Not perfect but it was something they could build on. Finally taking in that much needed breath, Adam’s knees started to shake. He was helped into a seat by Sauli.

“I’m going to check on Sara.”

“Tell her thank you from me.” Rubbing the top of the Finn's hand, Adam wanted to say so much but the words escaped him. “And that I will be forever grateful for the miracle she brought into our lives.” It sounded a bit corny to his ears but the words rang true.

Being gone for quite a while, Adam found the strength to get up and get some water. Leaving the room, he headed for the vending machines, and pulling out some money from his wallet, he pushed each coin into the vending machine to get his water. The bottle clunked all the way down. Grabbing at it, Adam unscrewed the top and took a large swig.

Glancing at the hospital signs, Adam noticed one directing to the maternity ward. Taking another sip, he headed in that direction. Stopping at a large glass window, Adam looked upon the newborn babies. A touch to his side made his head turn quickly.

Standing there smiling was Sauli. “I was looking for you.”

Adam tilted the water bottle a little as if silently giving a reason for not being in the room. His eyes turned back to the babies.

“I talked to the nurse. Meri is doing well. She’s a little small but they don’t foresee any complications.”

A nurse came into the room where the babies were. She was holding a small bundle in her arms. There was more blanket than baby as the nurse turned so the men could see their daughter.

“You're going to have to be the tough parent.” Adam reached out, pulling an arm around his husband. “Because I can already tell you she has me wrapped around that tiny little pinky of hers.”

The End


End file.
